What Comes around Comes around again
by ShadowLev
Summary: Kendall cheats on Logan with James one night, thinking Logan won't find out. When Logan does, he takes it upon himself to exact revenge on both of them. Established Kogan, but also Kames and Jogan.


Response to a kink-meme prompt: _So Kendall and Logan are boyfriends. They're all public and stuff about it, and they've gone "all the way".  
Last night, Kendall and James had sex. Not like James pared Kendall or anything, but Kendall seduced James. They both think Logan doesn't and won't ever know about it. But Logan was awake throughout the whole thing in the other room...  
The next night, when they're the only three at home, Logan gets his revenge on both of them. And Kendall, in particular, does not enjoy it._

So, I'm not usually a Kogan person, but since this also had James in it, I decided to go with it. I'm also posting on my livejournal, and shamelessly pimping my journal here because that's where I post kinkmeme responses. .com/ OH also pimping the kinkmeme, k, .com/btr_kink/

**WARNING: **Graphic slash

* * *

The movie ended and Logan shook his head furiously. No use, he wasn't going to be able to stay awake for the rest of their movieathon. He leaned up from his leaning position to kiss his boyfriend. Kendall looked down at Logan tucked in his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to bed," Logan murmured and began to stand up, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist. Kendall looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"Me too, actually," Carlos said and went off. James pulled his phone out.

"You promised," Kendall whispered. Logan shrugged and stood up. He ran a hand through Kendall's hair.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow night," Logan whispered back and winked. Kendall sighed and leaned back against the couch. The dark haired boy went to his and Kendall's bedroom.

Kendall groaned and stared down at the bulge in his pants. He and Logan hadn't done _anything_ all week and he had really been looking forward to doing it tonight. He looked over to his one remaining movie buddy. James's face was illuminated by his phone screen. His teeth firmly clenched on his bottom lip and legs crossed, Kendall suspected something was up.

"Are you sexting?" He asked out of the blue. James jumped and looked at Kendall. A startled look denounced those pretty features.

"Who, me?" James said with a giggle. Kendall raised an eyebrow. The fake smile dropped and James rolled his eyes, "I'm horny as hell and this guy is pretty good with the words."

Kendall nodded with a smirk on his face before swiping the phone lightning fast from James's hands. The pretty boy blinked for a second before lunging after it.

"Hey, that's mine!" James yelped and tried to reach his phone. Kendall poked him in the ribs several times, causing the other to gasp out and flail weakly, before pushing him face down on the couch and sitting heavily on top of his shoulders, yanking an arm up behind his back, and effectively pinning James to the couch.

Kendall flipped open the phone and began to read the texts out loud.

"I'd pull your hair, forcing you to suck my cock while on your knees, and your sweet little mouth would take it all in, and you'd love its taste," Kendall read then looked down at his squirming prisoner, "I bet he's got a keyboard phone, because he's really good at typing,"

"Kendall!" James whined, wiggling under, "Stop please,"

"But I haven't even started," Kendall teased and flipped to the next message, which he began to read, "That's right, then I'd bend you over and spread your legs and slide my big, wet cock right into your tight little hole and you'd whimper and wriggle until I started fucking you," Kendall looked down at his prisoner again, "I never figured you for a bottom. I actually think you're more of a bottom than Logan is,"

"Kendall," James whined, "Please." Kendall noticed the way James gripped the sofa cushions and his entire body tensed. A thought flashed through his mind and he slid his hand underneath James's hips. His smile grew bigger when he felt the bulge.

"You're hard," Kendall smirked evilly. He stroked his fingers against the bulge and felt James tremble beneath him.

"Please don't be mad," James gasped out, "You reading that is fucking hot and I'm only human,"

"I'm far from mad," Kendall reassured, shifting so he could press his own hardness into the seat of his buddy's pants. He reached a hand forward under the brunette's shirt, up over the hard muscle and smooth skin, and pinched a nipple hard. James whimpered, rubbing his hardness into the couch frantically.

"I wanna fuck you," Kendall whispered into James's ear. The taller boy shuddered.

"What about Logan?" James asked and whimpered again as Kendall rubbed his erection against his ass.

"We can't do it here, let's go to my room," Kendall murmured and lifted up. James pushed himself up and stood upright. Kendall blinked when he realized just how big the other stood. He pushed him towards his and Logan's room.

"Why are we doing it in there?" James whispered.

"Logan won't wake up, Carlos will. Remember when Logan slept through the fire alarm?" Kendall asked and pushed James into the dark room.

Logan lay with his eyes closed and face toward the wall, trying to doubling numbers to try and fall asleep. His already drowsy mind found this task exceedingly difficult and boring, but it had already refused to fall asleep. He guessed it was just one of those nights.

When he heard people enter his room, he was vaguely confused, but just pretended to be asleep so Kendall wouldn't beg for sex. Dancing when you suck at it left weird muscles aching and he didn't feel too up to it at the moment.

"You sure you want to do this?" James asked in the dark, voice barely a whisper.

"He won't wake up, he won't even know it happened," Kendall murmured and the sound of springs filled the room.

Logan's eyes popped open and he noticed that the light from the small air freshener next to Kendall's bed was causing shadows to appear on his wall. He watched as his boyfriend's shadow peeled off the pants of James's shadow. Frozen in place, Logan couldn't help but watch as Kendall put the taller boy's legs on his shoulders.

A click of a cap opening, a liquid noise, and a fast inhalation from James filled in what he couldn't see in the shadows. His brain wouldn't let him move as stifled whimpers and grunts filled the air.

"Fuck," Logan heard Kendall mutter and watched as the shadows moved so he could take James from behind and push his face into the pillow. He watched his boyfriend align himself and push harshly into James's asshole.

James whimpered and squealed into the pillow, his large muscles tensing and relaxing in turn. Kendall held hard to those hips and pushed in, amazed that he was topping such a big guy. It was James, who screamed like a girl and read girl magazines, so he guessed it wasn't too far off.

The extra bulk was kind of nice, because James basically stayed put. With Logan, Kendall had to hang on tightly or they would fuck themselves off the bed. Although Logan definitely didn't make all of those noises, which led to easier stealth sex.

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut at the tight heat clenching all around him and began to pick up his speed. Both of James's hands were clenching the pillow to his face and Kendall didn't bother stroking him off. He just looked to get his own pleasure, letting his body hammer into the warm one beneath him until he grunted and came inside of his best friend.

When he pulled off, James sat up and pulled his pants from where they had protected Kendall's bedsheets. Large splatters of cum coated the fabric and Kendall raised an eyebrow. James pulled them on and wiped the cum off, sucking it into his mouth and walked out of the room, not making eye contact and walking bowlegged.

Kendall sat on the bed and felt his senses return to him. He looked over to Logan's sleeping form and bit his lips.

"Why the fuck did I do that?" he asked himself and wiped his hand over his face.

Logan squeezed the blanket in his fist even tighter and swallowed past his tightened jaw.

…

Anyone could tell something was up. James hung with Carlos all day, avoiding the other two band mates as much as possible. Kendall hung with Logan all day, as if trying to make up his past mistakes. Had he not known what had gone down, Logan wouldn't have seen it any differently, because Kendall liked to be randomly romantic sometimes.

The plan concocted in Logan's mind while he lay awake the night before came more and more together as he lifted some items from the security at Rocque records. Anger made him daring and he managed to keep his anger unnoticeable. A stop to pick up something from the naughty mart down the street before heading back to the apartment that night.

Things would be awkward if Logan hadn't had this planned out. Carlos took off to hang with someone for the rest of the night. James, Kendall, and he were all hanging around the apartment.

Sometime during the night, Kendall went to the bedroom and Logan followed. When the blonde turned around, Logan pressed a searing kiss to his lips. A smile perked up on Kendall's face as Logan pressed him backwards, onto the bed. His knee rubbed Kendall in just the right way to make the boy go limp as he lay back on the bed. Logan reached his hands around slowly to his back pockets and took the cold metal from its place. He stealthily held one in each hand and quickly flipped them over Kendall's wrists.

Kendall's eyes opened as cold metal clenched around his wrists and drew his wrists up and sideways. He blinked as Logan fastened his hands to the bedposts.

"Wha-" Kendall started to ask when Logan put a finger over his lips.

"No talking," he said and pushed a bandana into his mouth, tying it around his head. Logan slowly drew his lips and tongue down over Kendall's neck, down to the first button of his plaid shirt. Logan looked up at Kendall and gripped both sides of the weak fabric and yanked. Buttons flew everywhere as Kendall made a weak noise of protest. Logan leaned down and licked a stripe down Kendall's chest and stomach. He popped open the button, drawing a groan from Kendall, and tugged off the jeans and underwear below.

Kendall moaned loudly as Logan took his cock into his mouth, his tongue swirling down its length as he took it deeper and deeper. Hands fondled his balls, stroking them and gently squeezing, and Kendall felt himself lost in a sea of pleasure. So close, almost there, he thought.

A cold metal ring snapped around his dick and the warm mouth left. Kendall opened his eyes blearily and looked up at Logan, who had his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face. He whined into the gag.

"How was James last night?" Logan asked. Kendall froze. _Oh shit, _he thought. Logan noticed the widened eyes and smirked, "Yeah, I was awake during that. So I figure it's time for a little payback."

Logan stood up and went to the door. He looked out and smiled.

"James, come here," Logan said and waited. James came in the door and froze. Logan closed the door, "Yeah, I know what happened last night,"

"Look, I'm really sorry, dude," James started.

"Take off your shirt," Logan cut him off. James stopped and stared down at the shorter boy. His hands on his hips and jaw held strong, Logan seemed to command a power he normally didn't show. James blinked, his hands held close to his center unsuredly.

"Um, but," James started, but Logan held out a hand. He tilted his head forward meaningfully.

"Take off your shirt," Logan said again. James tentatively reached down and pulled the soft fabric up and off his chest. He dropped it in the corner. Muscles etched lines into his flesh and further emphasized the physical strength of James's build. Logan took another pair of handcuffs from his pocket and cuffed one to James's wrist. James watched quietly as the smaller guy walked around behind him, taking his wrist with him.

"Give me your other wrist," Logan ordered. James brought it up behind him so Logan could cuff him. Kendall shifted around, mind blown by his little minx of a boyfriend ordering around this giant, looming Sasquatch of a man. Logan put his hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Kneel."

James knelt awkwardly, his hands behind his back. Kendall glared as he watched Logan push his shirt off and unzip his pants. This was so not going to happen. Logan smirked over at him as James stared at the floor and he removed his cock from his pants.

"C'mon, you were so willing to do things with my boyfriend last night, it's time I got a turn," Logan murmured and gripped James by the hair and brought his face to his erect cock. James stuck out his tongue and began to lick up and down its hardness. Logan pushed it against the pretty boy's lips and into his mouth. James sucked it up and down, bobbing his head.

Kendall glared and pulled at the wrist bindings. So not cool, watching his boyfriend get sucked off by another guy. Despite his fury at the scene, his erection didn't flag. He glared at it, pissed that it wasn't listening to reason.

"Stand up again," Logan said, pulling his cock out of James's mouth with an obscene pop. James scrambled up, having more difficulty as his pants now seemed much too tight. Logan unzipped him and pushed them down to his knees, "Bend over the bed," Logan said, slapping James's ass. James whimpered and awkwardly leaned forward. His upper body lay against the bedding, his face towards Kendall, and his legs planted on the floor. Logan stepped up between the taller boy's legs and looked meaningfully at Kendall. He leaned forward and gripped the lube from the nightstand and popped open the cap. Dripping some onto James's ass, the short boy rubbed it all over the skin to make it shine, just barely flicking his fingernails against his hole. Finally, he sunk two fingers knuckled deep into the taller boy's hole. James whimpered as they roughly stretched him and withdrew.

Pouring more lube onto his cock, Logan gripped onto the meaty ass and roughly entered James. A moan left his friend's mouth, but before he could completely adjust, Logan began thrusting rapidly in him. Kendall couldn't look away as his boyfriend fucked his friend hard. Logan reached a hand forward and gripped a fistful of James's hair, pulling it back.

"You like this, don't you," Logan asked, just loud enough for Kendall to hear, "You like that you've been fucked by two of your bandmates in two days, don't you?" With that, Logan sunk his teeth into the meaty part of the boy's ear.

The only sounds coming out of James were whines and whimpers, little yelps from being hammered so hard. Logan scratched a long trail with his nails up the smooth, quivering thigh as he slammed his hips in and out. James squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled as he came and twitched limply. Logan released his hair and leaned back. He slammed several more times into the limp boy's body as a reminder before pulling out and sauntering over to Kendall.

Kendall glared at him, but Logan seemingly wasn't through yet. He gripped his boyfriend's thin hips and jerked them up.

"Don't give me that look, you deserve every minute of this for being impatient and a jerk," Logan growled as he pinched Kendall's nipples tightly, drawing a groan from the tied boy.

Two fingers ended up in his ass and Kendall shifted around uncomfortably. Logan spent considerably more time on him than he did on James, but James had bottomed before, and probably a lot more.

A hard cock pressed against his hole and sunk in. Kendall grumbled as he slid down it, stretching somewhat painfully around it. Logan held onto his hips and waited for several seconds before beginning to move.

Despite the way his ass felt too stretched from the cock, Kendall couldn't help but get closer and closer to orgasm. The only thing keeping him from erupting was the cock ring around his junk.

Logan dug his nails into Kendall's back and used this grip to fuck him deeper. Kendall groaned and arched his back. Logan let one hand trail between them to pop off the cock ring and stroke him hard. Kendall found himself covered in his own cum against his will as Logan hammered into him and filled him.

The world stopped spinning shortly enough. James knelt at the foot of the bed, resting his chin on a clean portion of the blanket, and waited to be untied. Logan slipped out of his boyfriend and leaned up with the key. Kendall found his hands free and quickly pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"That wasn't very nice," he said. Logan gave him a look.

"Neither was what you did," Logan murmured back. Kendall looked away sheepishly. Soft lips pressed against his lips in a forgiving kiss. Kendall wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and sighed. Logan pulled back and let one hand trail down Kendall's face before standing up and walking over to James. He untied his hands and helped the tall boy to his feet. James pulled his pants back up from around his ankles and looked for his shirt.

"We cool guys?" James asked quietly, looking from face to face. Kendall and Logan exchanged a glance and smiled back up at their big friend.

"Yeah, we're cool dude," Logan said and patted him on the shoulder. A smirk went up on the brunette's face.

"Good, then I'm gonna kill you both in Super Smash Brothers!" James cried out and raced to the game console, scooping his shirt up on the way out. Kendall and Logan exchanged incredulous, 'oh no he didn't' looks before tearing off after him while pulling their clothing on.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review and go post prompts/fics on the kinkmeme :)


End file.
